1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation structures, and particularly relates to heat dissipation structures for dissipating heat generated by electronic components in computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), in a computer may generate a lot of heat during normal operation. Excess heat may deteriorate the operational stability of the electronic components and may damage the electronic components. Thus, excess heat must be removed quickly to maintain an acceptable operating temperature of the CPUs and other electronic components in the computer. One known method for removing heat from the CPU is by mounting a heat sink on the CPU. Common methods of mounting a heat sink include attaching screws with a screwdriver which may be time-consuming and troublesome, since the screws can be easily lost. Moreover, if a screw falls on a printed circuit board and is not noticed, the printed circuit board may short out and a great amount of damage may be done to the computer when the computer is switched on.
With the above described disadvantages in view, a need may be desired to provide an improved heat dissipation structure.